Dancing under the rain
by Kumiko.ne
Summary: No son lágrimas las que caen, sólo está lloviendo mientras tú bailas sin paraguas. AU Gakuen. Dedicado a todas aquellas que estén tristes en este momento.No pairing*


Titulo: Dancing under the rain

Titulo alternativo: Bailando bajo la lluvia

Resumen: No son lágrimas las que caen, sólo está lloviendo mientras tú bailas sin paraguas. AU Gakuen. Dedicado a todas aquellas que estén tristes en este momento.

Palabras: 1.283 según Word.

Notas: Uso de nombres humanos, historia real, Seychellez=Elaine. Posible OoC, pero cuando uno está triste, siempre cae en el OoC aunque no seamos personajes de nada.

Advertencias: Posible Horrografía, lo escribí de una sola tirada, así que cualquier monstruosidad puede ser hallada en esto.

Disclaimer: Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_"A comenzado a llover, miras al cielo para comprobar que sea cierto"_

No podía creerlo, sus ojos debían estar jugándole una mala pasada, ¿Dónde había dejado sus gafas de lectura?, recargó la pagina, y nada, seguía igual, otra vez y nada, sus ojos no le mentían. No supo cómo ni cuando, pero una gruesa lagrima rodo por su mejilla, la limpio mientras cerraba con serenidad la página, y fue por un té. Se sentó, y repaso en su mente aquellas, horrendas palabras unidas para conformar frases aun más horrendas. ¿Qué había sido un error? ¿Qué no era lo suficiente bueno para tener la beca? ¿Qué se sintiera orgulloso de haber sido preseleccionado, y quedar quinto, pues es un gran logro? ¿Qué les disculparan el malentendido, pero ese año sólo ofrecerían 4 becas, y no 5 como acostumbraban?, dio un largo sorbo a su té, le saboreo con paciencia, la situación era igual que un juego de fútbol, pierdas por un gol o por mil, perdías igual, estaba triste, decepcionado, y frustrado, no podía negarlo, se había partido el lomo para presentar todos los requisitos que le pedían, había respondido cordial a todas las preguntas que le hicieron el día que le llamaron indicándole que había ganado la beca, había celebrado con suma compostura la noticia, ¡Incluso había sido menos sarcástico con todos!. Terminó su té y se fue a dormir, mañana tenía clases.

_"Te molestas, hace unos minutos el sol estaba tan radiante que parecias un helado derritiendose"_

Llegó temprano como todos los días, aunque exhausto, no había dormido bien, y tenía un humor de perros, casi le ladró a Elaine, cuando le preguntó a qué hora abrían la cafetería. Entró el profesor de la primera clase, y atendió como de costumbre, sólo que respondía a los comentarios de sus compañeros con una lengua más afilada de lo usual, y sin importar cuanto le manoseara el francés que tenía por compañero de banco, no lo golpeó, Francis no entendía que le sucedía al británico. Comenzó el receso, y se cambiaron de salón, Arhtur lanzó maestramente su bolso desde la puerta del salón hasta su banco usual, saliendo velozmente dispuesto a no regresar hasta la que comenzara la clase, ignoró olímpicamente al estadounidense que se le colgó del cuello, en un intento de abrazo de koala asesinó, caminó por toda la escuela, con el norteamericano riendo estruendosamente sin inmutarse por si le fuera a dejar sordo, los profesores les observaban, sea lo que estuviera tomando Kirkland para la paciencia, era bueno de veras, le pedirían la receta. Terminó el receso y regreso al salón, tomando su puesto detrás de Francis, al menos, ahora si intentaba algo, podía patearlo, pero éste no le haría nada, había notado su vista cristalizada. La profesora entró, saludo a todo el alumnado y procedió a preguntarle los detalles de la beca, que aún creía ella, y todo el colegio había ganado.

- Me dejaron en lista de espera - dijo sereno, ante la clara expresión de duda dela profesora prosiguió explicando la situación- Me enviaron un mail, explicándome que por problemas de presupuesto de este año, sólo becarían 4 estudiantes en vez de 5. Y quede quinto en la selección, pero no importa siempre podré postular a otra, no saben lo que se pierden – la profesora asintió, si bien entendía la situación, la expresión de escepticismo no sele quitaba del rostro, Arthur escondió su cara detrás de su libro, dos lagrimas rebeldes se escaparon de sus ojos, le había dolido tener que contar lo acontecido, sobretodo con la clase riéndose de él, y otro murmurando entre ellos, qué es lo que había pasado. Francis se volteo para pedirle un lápiz, pero luego se arrepintió y puso la vista al frente. Arhtur bajo su libro, y se dispuso a dormir, no es algo que hiciera usualmente, o que le gustará hacer, pero en esa clase siempre lo hacía, y además no quería llorar más, aunque llamar llanto a dos lagrimas escurridizas es demasiado.

_"No tienes paraguas, ya no los necesitas, tomas una gran bocanada de aire"_

Cuando alzó la cabeza, sobre su banco observo un pequeño paquetito de pañuelos desechables, eran rosas, y tenían una fragancia empalagosa desprendiéndose de ellos, seguramente había sido Francis el que los había dejado allí, sólo el usaba pañuelos así, quizás algunas chicas también, pero no recordaba que ninguna se sentará frente a él. Los tomo y salió del salón, no quedaba nadie, golpearía a Francis por haberlo despertado al terminar la clase, pues a Matthew, su compañero de banco en aquella clase, le era imposible pegarle, además con el tono d voz que se gastaba el pobre chico, no despertaría ni un murciélago con sueño ligero. A la salida estaban Alfred y Francis esperándole, rogaba por que no se les hubiera ocurrido la fantástica idea de pedirle ayuda para estudiar, no estaba de ánimos para ayudarles en ese momento, aunque nunca lo estaba para ayudarle a ese par, a no ser que tuviera un bate cerca. Contrario a lo que esperó, sólo querían perder un poco de tiempo en casa de Alfred escuchando música y leyendo historietas, no era que le desagradará la idea, pero no quería volver a leer los mangas que les prestaba Kiku a esos dos, prefería a hombre con complejo de araña.

_"Meneas la cabeza, tu público espera expectante"_

- ¿Qué te sucede? - increpó Alfred mientras encendía el stereo de su hermano, él cual por alguna extraña razón no estaba en casa, aunque quien va a adivinar que tenían al pobre Matthew encerrado en el armario, a cualquiera le pasa, es decir, no era su culpa no haber notado que éste estaba ordenándolo cuando entras para tomar tus cajas de historietas, y cierras la puerta accidentalmente a pesar de los ¿Fuertes? Gritos de tu hermano, es normal que estas cosas ocurran.

- Nada que importe demasiado…-suspiró- Súbele a la música, esas canciones no se pueden escuchar tan despacio, es rock por el amor a la reina-gruñó a Alfred quien estaba junto al reproductor.

- No creo que sea bueno subirle más, _mon cheri_

- ¡Qué le suban malditos animales!- le fulmino con la mirada mientras se levantaba del suelo, Alfred cerró los ojos, y se preparó para devolverle el golpe, golpe que nunca llegó. Arthur se había colocado los audífonos y se encontraba cambiándole a la música de su reproductor, le subió el volumen, tanto que todos los allí presentes escuchaban la música proveniente del aparato, caminó con rumbo a la puerta tarareando la parte instrumental de la canción.

_"Es hora del show, comienzas a bailar bajo la lluvia, una presentació impecable como siempre"_

- ¡Hasta luego! - gritó para dar un portazo. Todos los que permanecían aún en la habitación, podían escucharlo, estaba cantando, no es que cantara mal y tan desafinadamente que atravesara las paredes del inmueble, sólo es que lo estaba haciendo demasiado alto, pero ninguno salió a decirle que bajara la voz o a preguntarle que le pasaba, seguro iría a caminar por algún parque vociferando los versos de sus canciones favoritas, alguna viejecita diría que era la viva imagen de la felicidad, otra le gritaría que se callará, un niño le miraría atentamente esperando que al crecer no fuera así de loco, y alguna que otra muchacha le seguiría para oírle. Compraría alguna golosina regalándole una radiante sonrisa al vendedor, y seguiría su travesía por el parque, hasta que el frío y la oscuridad le ordenen regresar a casa, sin voz y sin batería en su reproductor.

_Sólo estaba lloviendo mientras bailabas sin paraguas, y no buscaría uno, pues el sol saldría de nuevo. No se lamentaría, ni se echaría a morir, disfrutaría de la buena música mientras la tormenta pasa, pues todas son pasajeras, nunca se instalan permanentemente, pero tal vez si largamente, pero siempre llega el día en que se van. Definitivamente el sol saldría una vez más, y mientras tanto no le daría el gusto a la lluvia, bailaría hasta quedar empapado, y cantaría hasta quedar afónico, pues quien necesita un paraguas cuando puedes retar de frente a la lluvia._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

Ok, aquí esta, me desahogue, realmente estaba muy triste, me había pasado algo muy feo, pero ya paso, con el fic me distraje, y el sol brilla radiante sobre mi cielo personal, me había dado una beca, y luego me dejaron en lista de espera, pero que importa, si no me quieren los gringos, me puedo ir a la China 8D ¿No?. Encontraran raro lo que hace Arthur al final, o tal vez no, pero así es como yo lloro, cantando. Tal vez les parezca extraño, pero cantar y sonreír es mejor que derramar lágrimas, pero es un canto, si bien alto, lastimero, con la voz quebrada, pero nadie lo nota, y me terminan mirando raro, de porque a pesar de todo sigo sonriendo. Pero que va, esto es para todas y todos aquellos que estén tristes, recuerden que sin importar lo que pase, el sol siempre saldrá otra vez.

Alfred le pregunta que le sucede, sólo porque Francis le explicó lo que sucedia xD.

Claves de interpretación: "Sólo esta lloviendo mientras bailo sin un paraguas", es la frase que siempre digo cuando estoy triste, y me preguntan cómo estoy, y porque sigo sonriendo. La lluvia es la tristeza y los problemas, si quieren también el llanto, y el bailar sin paraguas, es que a pesar de todo vamos a seguir adelante, lo del paraguas, me refiero a no echarse a morir por la situación, enfrentarla de frente aunque duela. "A fin de cuentas, el sol mañana saldrá otra vez", es lo que les digo a mis amigos, sin importar que tan mal nos sintamos, todo mejorará, no inmediatamente pero lo hará en el futuro.


End file.
